The main purpose of this study is to determine the maximally tolerated radioimmunotherapeutic dose to the whole body by the infusion of a monoclonal antiCD20 antibody labeled with 131-I in patients with B-cell lymphoma who have relapsed after autologous bone marrow transplantation. Other goals are to assess the tumor targeting potential and tumor response rate of this radiolabeled anti-B-cell antibody.